The Peppermint Fangirl
by RusherAndFanvergent
Summary: EdwardXBella One shot (all fluff):first fan fic She comes here every Sunday, orders a peppermint hot chocolate and says a different name every time. I don't know which is her name. Like her beverage, she is unique.


The pepermint fangirl

Twilight

pairing: EdwardxBella

rating: T (just to be safe)

narrator: Edward

summary: She comes here every Sunday, orders a peppermint hot chocolate and says a different name every time. I don't know hich is her real name. Like her beverage, she is unique.

–-

I work at Starbucks. Weird? Yes, cliché? Yes. But it pays well and when I don't need the money like other people do, I don't mind it. My name is Edward Cullen and I''m currently studying a major in business at Dartmouth.

I'm in my last semester, which means that this are the last 5 months I will work here. After I graduate I will move out of New Hampshire. This place is so boring! The only good thing about NH is that is cold. And I happen to love winter. It is the best season of the year. You can wear Sweaters all day long and stay in your PJ'S forever and nobody will give you crap about it. not that my friends would be judging me or anything. Emmet and Jasper are the exact opposite. Yes, they are incredibly immature. And sometimes Jasper is far too serious, this because if he were as imper active as Alice, their relationship would break a Guinness's record.. But Emmet is a muscle-head. He does it all for Rosalie.

Ah, Rosalie, she is really pretty and sometimes too demanding. Not just to Emmet, also to Jasper and Me. Emmet begged us to obey her as far as we could or he would cry. He is scary when he is angry, and I think would also be scary to see him crying.

Alice is my sister. Yes, it sucks that my best friend id dating my sister, but she begged, he begged, Emmet begged and Rosalie demanded I gave them permission. SO I did. They been dating for over 7 months now.

Today,when Alice and Rosalie came they talk about how Rosie's sister, belly they call her, never wants to go out with them. They say she is a bookworm, and that she spends all day reading,or doing homework. I don't see anything wrong with it. Is it strange? Kind of, but not wrong. Every person decides how to live their life.

Sundays, are quite boring. To many people come here, and I can't take break to rest a bit. But Sunday's are the days the fangirl comes.

She comes here every Sunday, orders a peppermint hot chocolate and says a different name every time. I don't know which is her real name. I discovered she is a fangirl because she once said her name was Tris. Then Katniss, then Elizabeth Bennet. Her saying tat last name made em thin of Pride and Prejudice. Then she said, Jean Louis, like in TKAM. She is a hardcore fangirl.

The only thing I don't appreciate about her is the little girls that comes with her. She looks SO CUTE! But I'm guessing is fangirl's daughter and that means she is married. She looks pretty young though, maybe in her early 20's. I think I heard her call the pretty girl Renesme. That is a weird name.

Finally she arrived! Fangirl is wearing combat boots, jeans, a white/purple sweater and a little kid. she is carrying Renesme on her back. When she arrives at my station I turn my full attention to the little girl who jumped on top of the counter top.

"Can I help you young lady" I asked curiously to Renesme.

"I want cheese cake!" she was apparently anxious. Fangirl spoke.

"large peppermint hot chocolate and cheese cake please"

I couldn't contain me this time: "and who am I serving this to this week?"

she looked shocked at first, then she smiled.

"Maggie, and renesme"

"Maggie. From what book is this Maggie from?" I think we were flirting.

"Maggie, from also knows as by Robin Benway"

"And I thought I had discovered your real name" I was disappointed and it showed because she talked:

"I've already said my real name"

"cheese cake!" since renesme was desperate I gave her her dessert, and she was eating as fangirl and I talked.

"oh realy, and if you've already said it why won't you use it?"

"because, I like using my fictional names"

I was doing her hot chocolate, just so the people behind her did not complain.

"but I would like to know YOUR name"

"you'll have to guess"

I gave her her hot chocolate and she left with renesme still eating to sit at the corner table. They were talking and laughing. I wanted to hear their laugh.

"Emmet! I'll take my break now" I screamed as I took my apron off and when I was walking to her table, she rose up and took away whit renesme trailing behind her.

Sunday again. That means fangirl will be here! I am decided to make her give her name. I will kind of harass her, but it's for the greater good of my feelings because I'm pretty sure I like her.

When she walked in I was stunned. She looked so innocent and provocative and pretty and sexy and I ran out of adjectives. Red was definitely her color! And renesme looked like those children who appear on magazines!

She approached the cashier.

"Peppermint Hot Chocolate and cheese cake please" she looked more than conformable talking to me now. Maybe getting her name wouldn't be that hard.

"and what is your name today?"

"renesme!" she was super happy about getting her dessert.

"should I write renesme on your cup?" I asked fangirl

". . .yeah, I;m renesme today"

"I am Renesme! Why do you use my name auntie?"

Auntie! She is not her daughter

I saw Rosalie and Alice walking in, and noticed they were dressed all lady-like and elegant. Maybe it was classy day and I was not aware of it.

"BELLY! You said you would go directly to the hotel! And I thought you didn't like coffee!" Rosalie screamed .

Fangirl is BELLLY? Rosalie's belly?

say what?

Fan. .Belly turned around to face Rosalie

"i told you I did not like to get coffee with you guys, because you two won't stop gossiping and I get tired. Besides Nessie likes to come here because she is in love with the waiter"

Renesme turned bright red, she looked so cute. Although I was expecting someone else's love declaration.

Rosalie send daggers at Nessie and she jumped on top of the counter top and then at my arms.

"Please don't let her scream at me" she hugged me so tightly. It felt good though.

Belly was laughing, and she extended her arms to me. I was about to hug her, and then I realized she wanted to take Nessie from my arms.

"whatever, we'll see you at the hotel. Don't be late, or mom will kill you"

"Ok, I won't be late Rose"

"Hurry up Isabella!"

Ah, Isabella. Such a beautiful name!

Rosalie and Alice left without ordering their coffee,but that was okay, because I now knew fangirls's name and I was still holding Renesme.

I handed her the little girl. "I think this belongs to you"

she took her and I noticed renesme had grabbed her cheese cake and was now eating it, happily as Bella lowered her to the ground.

"Thank you for holding her, she is awfully scared of Rose"

"well, who isn't? She is so demanding and I ger scared sometimes too"

"that is true. Well I must get going, but I need my hot chocolate if I want to survive my mom's reunion"

"so Isabella huh?"

"I guess you heard Rose scream. But yes, i'm Isabella, and tis is my niece Renesme, nessie"

"So she is in love with me?" nessie turned a tomato again

". . .yes, SHE is" why was she nervous?

"why so much emphasis on the SHE?"

". . .no particular reason"

I took a step closer to her until we were face to face.

"Are you sure Is nessie who likes me?"

"im nessie!"

"maybe,i mean I don't know you"

"but I kow you're a fangirl who is rose's cousin, Nessie's aunt and Alice's friends, maybe you could be Edward's girlfriend"

she concidered for a minute

"is my hot chocolate ready yet?"

I was crushed!

"i want chocolate cake!" nessie was too hungry for anyone's good

"because, we need to be somewhere right now." I handed her her coffee, "when is your break?"

"it started 10 minutes ago"

"do you want to go with me to my mom's reunion?"

"why do you want me to go with you?"\, so Nessie can dance with me?

"no, because if I want to survive this gatering, I will need my peppermint hot chocolate. And only you can make it just right"

"i'll go then. Is that the onl reason/"

"no, I also need a dance partner"

I smiled like an idiot.

"let's go then"

we left the store and I felt so I was carrying Nessie and belly took my arm, we looked like a family, and a little boy told us that,

Fine by me.


End file.
